Teach me to Love
by Sonar
Summary: After being hurt too many times, a diva is suffering yet someone wants to be there to help her heal and to be able to love again. [Updated Chapter 4]
1. Chapter 1

Teach me to love by Sonar

Disclaimer: Blaze Inferno is my character and any WWE superstar mentioned is not my property nor do I sponsor them in any way, shape or form. This idea came out of nowhere really. I'm going to note that despite the fact that she is a character I created about 14 years ago, her real age or name have not been revealed. Have not determined if there will be any more of my created characters but will let you know ahead of time.  
>Pairing: RicardoBlaze

Summary: After a fight reveals that Blaze was probably being used to hurt another only to appear that others were using her just to destroy her, she doesn't know who she can trust when the one she cared for had used her even if the events had already passed. However, it appears that someone does care and wants to keep her from getting hurt again even if the person that hurt her might have never meant to hurt her in the first place including when he did not really want to hurt her in the first place.

It had only started with one single argument that had caused Blaze to just become shattered as she just happened to hear most of the argument. By the time the wrestlers had finished, they had seen Blaze who seemed to be shocked and feeling betrayed. It always seemed like no matter who she was allied with, it appeared that something bad always came out of it. Even as she stood there, her body nearly trembled, knowing that something was not right with this picture.

It seemed that the ones fighting appeared to have no regrets as Blaze had took a few steps back slowly and ran off after turning her body. Someone was watching and it was appeared that they were rather concerned. Even if she had a match later on in the show, it did not appear to matter. She was trying not to cry because she did not want to constantly show weakness as she had been. She had done nothing to deserve this really. She was just someone that was just trying to avoid getting used and somehow becomes a pawn in someone elses plan.

Where does one run to? Her mind was unclear so it was impossible to really go anywhere. Next to that, it appeared that it was raining as she was thinking of leaving. There was so much going on and it was hard to tell who was even on her side. She was allied with someone that she thought that cared for her only to find that she was being used to try and slow down someone else. She did not like the thought of being used at the moment and she did not deserve to be constantly hurt. It was all people did to her.

After getting far away from what had just happened, she slowed down, breathing a bit fast. Still, it seemed that she stopped at the right time because she had found the door to the roof. She was in pain and it was not just heartbreak she felt. She moved her hand to the handle and got it open. She just needed to be alone but it was uncertain if things could go from bad to worse. Would she consider ending her life right then and there? Walking up the stairs, she felt certain that most would assume that she already left. Despite the fact that she had a match, she didn't want to be a burden to anyone. Her long hair did not seem to get over her shoulders while she went to open the door.

She heard the noise of rain as the outside world became exposed to her. She knew that the rain was usually a bad sign and yet it felt so peaceful. It was raining pretty hard as well. The sky was completely covered in gray and black while the rain is the only thing that could be heard. She slowly walked on out and the door closed behind her probably to be never opened again. Still, she had so much on her mind and there was just a moment where she wondered if she would constantly find herself being hurt over and over again.

The rain had started to soak into her clothes already while she was by herself on the roof of the arena. She had recalled how things got from bad to worse and even with all that was going on, she was not sure of what to expect. To find out that not only was she being used to distract someone, she was the one that was being destroyed in the process because she was being used when she did not want to have feelings or be with anyone that she did not have feelings for. She happened to be in a fued with the person that she was told to get close to but it seemed like all it was doing was destroying her and if it wasn't bad enough, she's currently in a fued with Alberto Del Rio.

She did not know how it got started really but her heart was torn. She was sitting down now as the rain was getting her soaked. She did not feel any pain from the rain and her mind felt sort of empty. In the meantime, she wondered if it was really the end of her or not. Did anyone really care or were they just in it for their own gain? Little did she know was that someone had been aware that she was in pain and was intent on finding her before something else went wrong.

While this was going on, Ricardo Rodriguez knew that he was trying to keep his feelings from showing. He was suppose to be getting ready for later tonight when Alberto Del Rio had a match but even what he had seen earlier had bothered him. Secretly, he had fallen in love with Blaze and he recalled how she had helped him and Del Rio before Del Rio practically focused on getting the undisputed heavyweight title.

He had managed to already get out of the locker room area, wondering if she already left. He could tell that she was trying to hold herself together. Adjusting his suit, he had nearly tripped but managed not to falter while aware of the fact that she had not left the arena. It had been an hour ago that she had went missing. Something in his mind told him that he knew that Alberto would want some answers but this was a private matter in his case. He didn't want Del Rio or anyone to find out that he was helping Blaze.

Even if he was just some ring announcer, there was more to him that meets the eye. Even if he appeared to be someone that might not fight against his boss, he did have some skills and was probably hiding more. He did obiviously care about what happened and even if his employer had revealed so much, it was the truth. If she had not left the arena, he could assume that there was only a few places that one could go to in order to keep hidden from everyone else.

As he continued down the long hallway, he had noticed something that didn't seem so obivious. The door that was not far from him appeared to be a bit open. Walking over closer with some caution, he peeked over the other side of the door to see a staircase. Without even saying a single word, he made sure that he was not followed and went around the door, opened it some more and went in. Feelings did appear to be quite mixed even as he made it up the stairs. Upon touching the knob and turning it, he discovered it to be unlocked.

As he got the door opened up, he heard the sound of rain but the obivious presence of someone being out there seemed to cause a chill down his spine. His head had only moved a bit before he had recognized the figure on the roof. The rain seemed to be slowing down while he stood there at the door. He knew something was wrong.

Ricardo yelled," Senorita!"

The rain had felt calm as it managed to slow down. However even as he just got there, it appeared that she was already part way to a standing position. He made his way out, hoping that the door was not going to lock behind him. He made his way towards her only to be behind her on one side.

Ricardo called," Blaze!"

He was concerned even as that voice of his indicated that he was serious. Blaze might of been a bit surprised but the rain must of got to her because she had not really moved her body. Only her head moved as she turned it a bit. She did not even expect him at all. He didn't get too much closer to her as the rain looked like it might try and do something again.

She managed to say," Ri-Ricardo?"

It was the last thing that she would say at this moment as he had to catch her when her body faltered. He was certain that she had been out for a while as her eyelids had closed. He was tempted to call her an idiot for being so foolish for being out in the rain. Certain that this rain might of given her a cold, he moved his hand to her forehead despite almost being hesitant at first. He noticed that she was a bit warm and knew that there was really no time to waste.

He placed an arm around her body and pulled her up. It felt kind of awkward while he moved her body. At one point, he nearly stumbled and mentally wondered what he should be telling himself right now. He did know that he was suppose to be elsewhere but something told him to get her out of this rain as he managed to move her body with him to the door.

He thought," Would of been nice to have some help."

He never could figure why he took such an interest in her to begin with. Still, any man might of fallen for any woman that was different in their own ways. He recalled how she had helped him and Alberto but he knew that she was not out to pick a side. He had figured out that much but why did she even bother to help or did she know that the one that she didn't want to be forced to pick sides anymore against her own will?

Things would of been much simplier if things had not gone the way they did but it seemed that fate has a way of stepping in. He wasn't sure of how to even explain what he had even felt. Even he wasn't as simple minded as some would think. Even if he was just suppose to make sure that he was there at Alberto's side, he wasn't there today because of this one diva. Even as he was in thought, he managed to get her down the stairs. Hoping to get to her someplace warmer without incident might prove to be tricky. He had to hope that Alberto did not find him.

Adjusting his hold on her, he was thinking about what he should do. Tempting to mumble something in Spanish, he stopped himself while going down the hallway. It seemed that he was lucky as no one really seemed to be in the hallway that he was walking down. Despite the show going on, he had to figure to do what was best for her in this situation. Would it be better to have her rest in her locker room or take her to a hotel room for the night? Still, the shows were always moving from one place to another but he did not want her to be left in this state while the show was going on.

He felt a bit wet from that rain as well but it did only cause him to feel a slight chill as the arena did feel warm. He had went down the hallway until he had found where he had wanted to be at. He knew that he should of been focused on being there for Del Rio but ever since the fued started, he could not help but notice the things around him. Sometimes he wondered how he found himself involved yet he did have his moments of getting involved. He knew that he shouldn't of been doing this yet something urged him to at least get her out of the cold.

Ricardo nearly bit his lower lip, thinking of what Alberto might say. He would doubt that Del Rio would understand even if the two were close as friends. Still, he knew how Alberto could be as well. Ricardo had silently thought about what he should do while adjusting his hold on her body. He was not sure if he would have any regrets making what should be a simple decision but at the moment, he knew that he had to make a decision fast. Would he just leave her in her locker room or for someone else to tend to or would he take matters into his own hands?

As he looked right at Blaze, he realized that his judgement got that better of him. Close to mentally cursing, he knew that Alberto would have quite a talk to him about leaving without saying anything about it. Despite the fact that he was loyal, he was like every man that seemed to sometimes help someone that was in need but it usually depended on the situation.

Ricardo thought," You should be fortunate that someone's here to help you."

He may of had strong loyalty to Alberto but right now, his concern was helping her before she ended up with a cold or something. Besides, it would only help with the fued if she was not left in a bad state. He did not know why he would even help if he was on Alberto's side. He did not bother to really validate his decision to get Blaze out of the arena because it wasn't worth wasting his time to think about it now. He would worry about it after.

Without hesitating any more, he made his move and within a short amount of time, he did what needed to be done. He had figured that if he at least gave her a place to rest than let others find out about it, he could possibly either stay with her or just come back in the arena in time to be there for Alberto. Sighing a bit loudly, he got to work.

In a short amount of time, he managed to get her into a car, grab his and her things and then he left the parking lot with her. All he could hear was the sound of the rain as he drove the car out of the parking lot. He could of caught himself mumbling but he stopped himself while the radio was playing. The rain wasn't as hard as it was before but that could change. In his mind, there was no way that he was driving with her to the next location for a match since it might cause an awkward situation.

Ricardo thought," And here I am suppose to be the bad guy only to find myself saving the woman that is in a great deal of emotional pain."

He kept focused on the road but stole a glance at her before determining which hotel to go to. It took him a bit of time but he managed to find a hotel. He would have to get her in first before going for the bags. As the rain started to come down hard, he managed to get by the door. He mentally wanted to curse in Spanish as he heard the rain coming down. He went to where Blaze was on the passenger's side, wishing that she was awake now and got a hold of her. He managed not to bang her head in the process while getting her out. Holding onto her body, he moved as fast as he could to get her inside. Someone that worked at the hotel got the door open and it allowed him to get in easily. He looked around and found a chair to place her in. He placed her in the chair and then went to grab the things and park the car.

After that was done, he came in, looking a bit wet. The things he would do. Even he would of done the same for Alberto and that was no lie. Ricardo had went to the desk and had booked a room. He got help with the bags while he took care of Blaze. After a few minutes, he got to his room and once the bags were dropped off inside, Ricardo thanked the guys for the help but didn't bother to give them a tip. Ricardo did not bother to try and get a response from Blaze as he managed to get her to one of the beds after making sure that the door was locked and wondered if it would be wise to strip her of her wet clothes since she did not wear a jacket outside.

Mumbling something in Spanish, he had her sitting up even if the covers were torn open on one side because of him. Any man that had an outcold woman with them would of probably taken advantage of this situation. In this case, he wasn't going to do anything to her except just lay her down and figure what he should do. After moving her legs, he got her into the bed and just pulled up the covers. He nearly felt frustrated but decided it wasn't worth it as he felt a bit cold due to being out in that rain. Even as he decided to get himself a towel, he took a look and saw that the weather was not improving.

Ricardo thought," Starting to wonder if someone doesn't like me out there."

He sighed softly but did not feel defeated despite nearly slouching his shoulders. He knew that he would have some explaining to do as he moved around the warm hotel room. Moving himself over to Blaze's side, he managed to place the back of his hand to her forehead to only notice that she was quite warm. It did feel kind of frustrating that he was suppose to be doing his job yet this had to happen. No one could of seen it coming either way as he realized that she could get a cold at this rate. Quickly, he had acted and managed to contact room service to get another quilt up. After that call, he got a cloth, soaked it, wrung it out and placed it on her forehead.

Even as he looked to the watch he had on his wrist, he wondered if he would of made it back in time. He nearly bit his lower lip even as he looked at the time.

He thought," I could possibly make it but this rain is not making it easy. What do I tell Alberto though if he realizes I'm not there?"

There was moments where he could of nearly whacked his head for not thinking this through but he didn't expect Alberto to expose things that had already passed. He knew that Blaze did not deserve to be treated badly yet the person she was with did seem to care about her as well as noted. Still, it was obivious that some things were never right to begin with. The fued that was going on didn't really seem like a fued even if they were facing each other. When he watched Alberto and Blaze face off, it didn't seem like she had no disrespect but still performed well in the ring against him.

Slowly, he walked up to the window, placing one of his hands in his hair. When he looked outside, the rain was clearly causing problems on the road and the expression on his face clearly said it all. He was so going to get lectured by Alberto when they saw each other again. He could of easily blamed Blaze but the decision he had to made clearly made it his fault as well. He was suppose to remain loyal to Alberto and instead of doing that, he aided someone that wasn't really an enemy but it was hard to tell whose side she was on.

He moved away from the window, ignoring the sound of the rain while walking over.

Ricardo spoke," Looks like it's you and me."

In his mind, he did feel a bit frustrated but all he could do was watch Raw from television and only hope that what he did was the right choice. For now, he knew that he would probably have some peace and quiet for a while but did not really feel the need to explain his actions even to her even if she woke up. He got himself comfortable after getting changed since he knew he would not make it back in time and just watched some television. He did not know what would happen from there but time could only tell. 


	2. Chapter 2

Teach me to love Part 2

The storm had showed no signs of slowing down even as Ricardo Rodriguez had been undisturbed for a while since bringing Blaze to a hotel room after she had passed out from being in the rain too long. He did check on her to make sure that she was not catching a fever. He knew that if Alberto had remained allies with her, things might of been different and it would of allowed Ricardo to easily keep an eye on her and do his job. Things were different. They were not exactly allies yet it didn't make sense. He knew that nothing did seem to make sense.

He placed his hands together, feeling a bit worried. He wasn't going to lie to himself about it. He knew that Alberto might not take it easy on him and considering that Alberto can have a temper on him at times, Ricardo had to be careful. Even for him, things had felt complicated at first. He remembered how Blaze had checked on him and Alberto when they were under attack. He wondered what he had really felt. Despite being the one that had kept her from getting back into the ring when she was in a match, he had felt something despite doing his job to try and keep her out of the match. It didn't show on camera but he knew that like Blaze, feelings should never be exposed on camera because nothing was ever safe on camera. Still, sometimes those kind of things could make a storyline interesting.

Looking at her resting body, he quickly turned his head, tempted to cover his face only to move his hair aside with that hand. There had been a moment where he did feel tempted to take advantage of this situation but it did not seem to enter his mind despite him being a bit devious. Still, he was more of the guy that helped Alberto and took plenty of hits if it became necessary. There was some things that did not even make sense right now to him. All he did know was that him, Alberto and Blaze were dragged into a situation that they were not even aware of in the first place and were going their own ways until this mess started. He had been aware that she was dealing with plenty of feelings but never had he thought that it would go so far that she would just be torn. He knew that she did not deserve that kind of treatment from anyone.

As far as he had recalled, she was used to attack someone yet the person that used her might of really cared for her. He nearly sighed in frustration. Why did things have to be complicated even more? No. He could not afford to get frustrated now. He had to get his head into the game and not let everything get to him when he had a job to do. Even if it shouldn't of been his business about Blaze's wellbeing, it did seem to somehow become his business even though this should not be getting in the way of doing his job. Even if he did appear to be cocky and under handed, he was more than that and even if he threw himself into the line of fire, he did have a soft side.

Sighing softly, he knew that she might be out for a while so he figured that he might as well lay down in hopes that he could get a chance to talk to her. What would he even say though? He was not sure if he would be able to reach through to her or if she would leave before he had a chance to even say something. He would have to wait and see how it would go once she woke up. He knew that if Alberto had seen this, he would of forced him to leave or something worse. Still, what kind of man would leave a lady that was clearly in distress? He wasn't sure if he would dare to do a thing like that to her or any other diva.

He wondered if it was hard for her to be in the situation that she was in against her own will. Still, he was not sure on what to expect from her once she woke up. He felt nervous about the situation because there was anything that could happen at this point. Feeling like a nervous wreck was the last thing he wanted to feel like. He knew that they were not at the arena or on television but it felt like it was beyond the storyline. It had not made any real sense why it had to happen but no one deserved to be hurt the way she was. It must of been hard for her to know who to trust.

Ricardo thought," This already feels complicated."

By now, he was sure that the show was close to over. Even now, he knew that Alberto would yell at him or would probably phone him by now. However, it was causing a conflict in interest. Does he bother to go back to the arena or should he remain at Blaze's side until she woke up? He took a moment to check the time. The rain still sounded like it was intense out there even as he heard it banging on the hotel window. He felt bothered even as he was on the couch. Without something to do, it kind of made him feel uneasy. His fingers began to fidget.

He thought," Calm yourself down, Ricardo. You did the right thing but I'll probably pay for the consequences later."

He wondered if she would at least be grateful that he was there to catch her when she fainted in the rain. Still, he wondered if she even remembered in her emotional state. He remembered her calling his name just before she passed out. He found it hard to sit still on the couch so he got up. He was usually calm but he was worried about her. Making up his mind, he decided to go check on her to make sure she was all right. He knew that things would of been easier if he had moved her to a room at the arena than taking her to a hotel. Even if he had a feeling that Alberto wouldn't of found out about it if he did it there, he wondered what made him decide to take her to a hotel. Was he looking to talk to her alone?

He nearly felt his heart stop as he got to the door of the bedroom. He thought he heard something which almost caused him to panic. Did she wake up and was trying to get out of bed? He shook off that thought as he touched the knob and opened the door. He takes in a breath. Much to his relief, Blaze was laying there. It looked like she had not moved much yet but that was about to change. He walked over to one side of the bed and decided just to check on her.

Ricardo thought," She looks so peaceful."

He moved his hand but stopped for a moment, telling himself that he was just going to check her forehead. As his hand move, a sudden movement caught his attention. Was she waking up? Ricardo's eyes watched for movement as he moved his hand away fast. He was not sure on how she might react but for now, all he could do was wait. After a few seconds, he saw her eyelids squeezing as he nearly wanted to fall back. He knew that his heart was racing a bit but he was able to compose himself despite the worried look that would not leave his face.

As the seconds passed, she started to wake up. However, it seemed that her vision was blurred. Instead of moving away, he sat on the bed but felt hesitant to touch her hand or call her name. He knew that he probably had no right to be here right now but he saved her from the pouring rain that could of placed her in the hospital. He didn't know what she would say as her vision started to clear. However, he reacted and kept her down.

Ricardo spoke," Don't move."

He almost sounded loud as Blaze realized that she was not alone. She blinked her eyelids a few times, head spinning a bit. Ricardo was in plain sight. However, what was going to happen from there? 


	3. Chapter 3

Teach Me to Love Chapter 3

Ricardo was looking at her as he almost regretted talking at that very moment. Were they even suppose to meet like this? Ricardo was sure that she might put up a fight despite the condition that she was in. She was trying to move but he made sure to keep her down. He removed his hands but didn't think about stopping her if she moved her hands. It was uncertain on how this might go down. Considering that he was not sure how she felt before he had to catch her when she passed out, he was kind of uncertain.

Ricardo mentally prepared himself because he might get a fight from her before he had the chance to explain what happened. Hopefully she remembered that he came out when he found her on the roof in the rain. Whatever made him come out to see her on the roof was a mystery in itself. Still, he was looking at her right now in the hotel room that they were in. He could of left her at the arena to let a trainer look after her. He shouldn't of even come to her rescue and yet his heart wouldn't allow him to be a cold person. He knew that plenty had happened. He couldn't leave now.

Blaze seemed to be becoming more aware and he was worried about how she would react. Still, he hoped that this would not end badly after the fact that he came to her rescue. As she started to become more aware, he was not sure if he should move his hands away from her or not. He could hear some noises coming from her mouth as he moved his hands away. As she became more aware after a few minutes, she was not able to really move much. She felt like she was not alone as she recalled that someone had called her name.

She did seem confused as it did not look like the arena. Ricardo watched her as his hands moved to prevent her from getting up again. Blaze became aware that she was not alone as her head turned just a bit. To her surprise, it was Ricardo Rodriguez that was looking back at her. Then she remembered as he made sure she stayed down.

Blaze started," R...Ricardo?"

She did feel cold and yet she was able to speak clearly as it was still raining outside. Ricardo had not really moved, trying not to let his own body tense in her presence. Ricardo merely nodded as she seemed to be at a loss at first.

Ricardo finally spoke," Si. Take it easy."

She didn't panic but felt like something was off as she looked at him with those dark brown eyes of hers.

Blaze asked," We're not at the arena?"

Ricardo shook his head.

Ricardo replied," Si. I...I took you to a hotel instead of staying at the arena but it's a bad storm out there."

He sounded very nervous, uncertain of how this will go. He knew that she was a bit of a wreck and yet the only thing he could think about was getting her somewhere where people would not bother her.

Blaze asked," Wh...What happened?"

Ricardo replied," I...I found you on the roof. You passed out."

Still, she knew that he should of been at the arena with Alberto who would of been in action. Why would he bother to save her? He could of easily placed her somewhere to rest. Still, it was obvious that concern was on his face. Ricardo was watching her with some curiousity.

Ricardo continued," I would advise against moving. You really got soaked from the rain."

He would of considered leaving but something told him not to.

Blaze asked," How long?"

Ricardo replied," For a short while."

He figured that she was asking how long she was outcold as he looked away for the moment.

Ricardo spoke," I should be letting you rest."

Blaze weakly shakes her head. She didn't want to be left alone.

Blaze told him," Stay."

Well he raised both eyebrows in surprise. He was not expecting that at all and yet the shock passed a moment or so after she said it. Blaze did want to move as he stopped her once more. He merely nodded but could he blame her? She got hurt emotionally and it appeared that she was uncertain what to feel and didn't want to be alone at the moment.

Ricardo replied," I'm not going anywhere, senorita but like I said, don't move."

Blaze did not really debate as he looked right at her. He did appear to look concerned and serious the whole time that they were talking. Ricardo checked his watch and sighed. He wasn't there for the rest of the show and Alberto would probably have his head for it. However, it could not be helped. All he could do is just help her recover for now and wait out this storm. The sounds of the rain could be heard.

Ricardo asked," Do you need anything?"

At least he could do something for her like get her comfortable. She probably just felt so uneasy and out of place right now as he tilts his head.

She replied," I..I'll be fine."

Still, he probably wanted to at least do something. He was the type of person to help someone even if the end result was good or bad. After all, he was at Alberto's side for some time. He wondered if she even knew how to ask for help and yet when he looked at her, he figured that he better not make this feel awkward.

Ricardo spoke," I'll be here so don't hesitate to ask."

She wasn't the type of person to take advantage of someone and sometimes it was hard to know what to even expect from her. Even she wondered what type of person she was but it would probably be discovered in time. They were not even sure what to even expect at this point. She had merely managed a slow nod. He could of sat her up but he did not want to try and move her yet. For now, the two of them were stuck in a hotel room together and it was more than likely that the two of them would be seeing more of each other. Who was to say though? What would happen from there? 


	4. Chapter 4

Teach me to Love Chapter 4

Well, it was quite the situation really as they were at the hotel room, waiting out a storm. However, it appeared that the show would of probably been over by now. Ricardo Rodriguez knew that he was probably in trouble but at the moment, he was just watching over Blaze. It almost felt awkward and yet he had no regrets of helping her. She was awake and despite the fact that he thought that it would become hostile, he was not sure if she was hiding her emotions. Of course he knew that she had been emotional when he witnessed what happened at the arena. She didn't deserve that and he knew it.

Ricardo was sort of surprised when she did not seem like a wreck once she woke up but had a feeling that something was still bothering her. Hopefully, she would be able to heal but from the way it appeared to be, it was uncertain. Like him, she was probably worried that they were not even at the arena doing their job. Still, after what happened, it was hard to say what would happen. She was laying there, just wanting to move. Maybe it surprised him further that she was trying to talk.

Once more, his hands moved.

Ricardo scolded her," What did I just tell you? Don't move."

He kind of felt bad for telling her off at that moment but she was unwell. However, what he did not expect was for her to look towards him with sad eyes. She was clearly still upset by what happened earlier.

Blaze softly spoke," I'm sorry."

He had expected her to get physical or lash out verbally but it did not happen. She was probably too weak to even do anything and he was intent on taking advantage of that at least.

Ricardo replied," I should be apologizing. I didn't mean to startle you."

Blaze weakly said," It's...It's all right."

To him, maybe it was the right choice to take her to a hotel room despite the price they pay is that they have to wait out the storm. To top it off, he knows that she needs some time to recover from being soaked in the rain. However, he really had not expected to see her like this and yet it did not bother him. Despite the fear that she would of lashed out, it turned out into something different completely.

Hopefully in the end, they can both move on from this. It was hard to say on what the aftermath would be of them meeting in a situation like this. He wished circumstances had been different or that he left her at the arena. For some reason, it almost felt hard to think straight when he even thought about it. He knew that anything could just happen and yet he wasn't trying to think about it.

As far as he was concerned, at least they did not have to wait the storm out at the arena. Still, he would of felt bad if she was left there and he had left with Alberto if they had been at the arena.

Ricardo sighed," At least we won't be stuck at the arena with a storm like this."

Well, there was a silver lining to it in a sense. He didn't really want to make this seem like a bad situation. He was just relieved that he did not get all flustered up. He was just trying to think of her as his co-worker. Still, she was not in a good situation.

Blaze spoke," I...gu...guess."

He weakly smirked despite the circumstances. It was hard to say on what will happen but all he could do was at least provide her company and try to talk at least so it was not awkward. Still, they could just go to sleep early. He was not sure if he could forget what has happened here tonight.

Ricardo looked towards her and seemed to allow his body to relax.

He said," From the looks of it, we missed the rest of the show."

Blaze had said nothing as he seemed to be rambling a bit. Blaze was just relieved to have someone at this point. He was probably what people probably did not think him to be. She wanted to thank him but she felt like a mess. He was watching her carefully.

Ricardo spoke," You did have me worried. What happened to you was inexcusable."

Blaze sighed. Still, it seemed like it was hard to really talk about it with her feeling out of it still. He silently apologized to her and made sure she was comfortable.

Ricardo told her," You should get some rest, Blaze. I promise I will make sure nothing happens and that I don't do anything."

Blaze replied," No..Not like...I can...do much...in the state I'm in."

He couldn't blame her as she was merely just laying there. She still looked rather out there and not fully there. For now, he could not really do much more for her except make sure that she fell asleep and got some rest. Being helpless was not a good feeling as most people knew how it felt. He knew that it was getting late either way. He wasn't worried about the consequences for the moment. Ricardo watched her close her eyes but of course at the moment, he realized that Alberto would probably reach him soon. Ricardo had almost forgot how Alberto would reach him even when he was not there to do something.

He had a feeling that she was not asleep but silently excused himself as he pulled up the covers to make sure that she was covered. Of course after he closed the door to the bedroom, his phone had went off without fail. Ricardo nearly jumped but grabbed the phone and moved to somewhere where he could take the call. He closed the door to the washroom and answered the phone call. Of course, Alberto was wondering where he was. Ricardo tries to calm himself down and explains that he went to run an errand and got caught in the storm. Ricardo mentioned nothing about Blaze, knowing that Alberto probably did not care what he was up to.

Ricardo just endured the phone call and hung up. Alberto did not seem to get angry with him but seemed to not know any better than his personal ring announcer was hiding something from him. Ricardo wondered if this was worth it. He knew that Alberto may of seemed to not care and yet there was something there. Ricardo knew that he could not afford to think of having regrets. He was not sure if he would later down the line. Maybe this was just a one time thing that he saved Blaze. However, it was too hard to tell. Ricardo came out of the washroom and knowing that it was getting late, he figured that he should at least get into bed as well.

Knowing that he could not really do anything, he turned off his phone for the night and got changed into some nightwear. Who knew if they would see each other again. Still, to see her like that was the worst thing that he could of not expected to happen. He checks on her and finds that she was breathing softly. Still, he hoped she did not vanish. Blaze did seem to look peaceful as Ricardo got his clothes out of his bag and changed into his nightwear. He takes the other bed and makes sure that the lamp was on. He takes in a breath and once under the covers, he turned off the lights and got comfortable. He mumbled something before closing his eyes. Sleep soon claimed him moments later. What would happen in the morning?


End file.
